


cheiloproclitic.

by akechi



Series: cigarette daydreams [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi/pseuds/akechi
Summary: being attracted to someone’s lips.





	cheiloproclitic.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from [here](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/79189442741/drabble-prompt-list-thing).

_ I want to taste them. _ _   
_ _   
_ That was the first thought that crossed Akira’s mind when Goro visited Cafe LeBlanc for the first time. He simply couldn’t stop thinking about those pale petals. They looked soft, and every time Akira watched Goro take a sip of his coffee, smiling as he tucked strands of hair behind his ear, he felt jealousy shoot through him. Oh, how he wished he could replace that paper cup with his own lips.   
  
On some days, he felt like he needed to kiss those lips more than he needed to  _ breathe. _ Today was one of those days.   
  
Akira leaned up against the counter, chin resting on the palm of his hand, lips curled up into subtle smile. He must’ve been obvious by now—he  _ had _ to be—but either Goro pretended to not know to save Akira from the embarrassment of being rejected, or he was just really,  _ really _ oblivious to it.   
  
He watched Goro purse his lips in thought, his attention completely drawn by the papers in front of him. He was resting his head against his palm, fingers tapping against the side of his head, and Akira found it to be the most adorable thing.    
  
Goro swiped his tongue across his bottom lip before digging his teeth into the flesh, his eyebrows narrowing in what appeared to be frustration. It drove Akira insane. His heart fluttered at the sight.   
  
Oh, God. _ Oh, God.  _ Akira felt like he was going to  _ die _ if he didn’t kiss him.    
  
He barely took the time to blink as he quite obviously ogled the high school detective sitting by the counter, making small talk with Sojiro in between his writing. He let out a soft sigh. Akira was convinced that if he was in a cartoon, he’d have hearts floating over his head, or swimming in his eyes.   
  
“What the hell are you staring at?”   
  
Sojiro’s voice broke Akira out of his daydream, and, having been caught red handed, he flinched, completely averting his gaze from Goro and flustering up. “W—What? Nothing. I’m just tired,” he responded, not very convincing.    
  
“Uh huh.”    
  
Sojiro was clearly unconvinced, but the man didn’t care all too much about the things going through Akira’s head. The kid was odd and he didn’t want to get tangled up in his business.   
  
Akira let out a breath, embarrassment bubbling inside of him. He allowed his eyes to wander back to the detective, but the reddish-brown orbs merely stared right back, the pearly lips somewhere beneath smiling warmly at him. Mere seconds later, Goro’s eyes shifted back to his paper, swimming over the words with his pencil right between his lips. He ran the tip of his tongue over the eraser all while locking eyes with Akira once again. Akira felt his stomach curl at the sight—felt his entire skin set itself on fire. Goro merely smirked.   
  
Goro Akechi  _ definitely _ knew, if that was any indication to go by.   
  
And Akira Kurusu felt his insides shred themselves apart because he spent more time thinking about the enemy’s lips than he did on anything else.    
  
**_end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
